


[Podfic] Give Me a Reason

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of morganoconner's story</p><p>
  <i>Gabriel finally makes the choice that’s been before him for a millennium.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me a Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185769) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Rating** : PG-13

  
 **Length** : 16 minutes

  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/give-me-reason)


End file.
